Cobras and Lions
by renagirl9
Summary: Son of the Lioness, Sir Alan of Pirate's Swoop is trying to live up to expectations. The blind Shang Cobra, Tora, is trying to defy them. Neither of them expect to be sent to Carthak to stop a civil war. Alanna just hopes the gods aren't involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is Tamora Pierce's. **

_April 25, 462 H.E._

_Aly's still nowhere to be found, according to my parents. They keep asking me if I can tell where she is, if she's safe. I keep telling them that I can only sense if she's really scared or if she's in pain. From what I can tell, she's not either of those. I can't tell where she is at all or what kind of trouble she got herself in this time. _

_I overheard something Da was muttering as he left the last time he asked me. I think it was something along the lines of, "slaver ship". Does he think Aly was taken by slavers? She probably was, that's just the kind of trouble she gets into when I'm not around. _

_We were known as terrors when we were children, actually until I left for page training. If there was trouble, we were blamed for it. Most of the time we had caused it. The rest of the time it was just Aly. But people don't understand how Aly is. She always gets herself into trouble – always. And she can always get herself out of it. If she's left alone though, she gets into big trouble, really big trouble, like now. When I was with her, I let out her trouble making in small doses. Pirate's Swoop should have thanked me instead of all the punishments. _

_I haven't been around in a long while. I saw her maybe once, twice during her visit here. HaMinch is a slave driver, and worse, a conservative. He makes my life extra hard, just because he hates my mother, the Lioness. Idiot. _

_As if I don't have enough on my plate. I'm the son of the lioness so everyone expects greatness from me. Aly told me they would, but I ignored her. I hate that she's always right. I don't feel as if I have a great bone in my body. _

_That's Aly – once she gets to do something she'll be the best at it. She'll end up spying, mark my words. It's been her dream for so many years, I won't be surprised I she leaves Tortall to do it._

_My dream was to be a Knight, I suppose. I've never really been driven enough to defy expectations like Aly is. And I don't have the studying urge that Thom has – I wouldn't fit in at the University, even if I had the Gift. What else was there to do but become a knight? _

_I like it well enough. I love the fighting – the jousting, the dueling, the archery. I'm good at most of it, too. Archery's my best, though the sword might be a close second. But all the court manners and chivalry? Those I despise. I suppose I'm like Grandfather in that I don't agree with the Code. As for matters of court, I hate attention, for all that I always get it, as a 16-year-old page and son of the Lioness._

_At least I'm not the oldest page in recent times. Sir Nealan of Queenscove was 23 when he had his Ordeal, only three years ago. And when I take my Ordeal, I'll be 21. _

_I have no plans for after my Ordeal. Should I stay in Corus, should I travel? Will the war still be going on? Will a new one have started? _

_Gods I hope not._

_Alan_

April 25, 462 H.E.

Toradine, "Tora" as she liked to be called, was gasping for air on the bed. The sickness was strong within her. The healer that had finally been called said it was a testament to her strength that she had lasted so long. He thought she would make it through this alive. But that wouldn't matter if the other thing he said came true!

Her sight was fading fast. She dared not close her eyes. She had overheard the healer saying it was a possibility she could lose her eyesight forever.

She couldn't go blind, she wouldn't allow it! If she couldn't see, how would she ever finish her Shang training? How? She needed to see!

She heard footsteps approach, the healer was back. He crouched down beside her and she could feel his hand on her forehead.

"The fever is about to break." He told her, "It looks like you'll finish okay. I'm surprised. I've never seen a case as bad as yours survive without losing anything."

She should have known that that would jinx it. Almost as soon as he stopped speaking, darkness descended on her.

Had the fire gone out? Had she fallen unconscious? Had she closed her eyes? She strugged to open them, to let the light back in. Nothing changed.

She lifted a hand to her face, to feel to her horror what she had already known. Her eyes were open. And she still saw nothing.

The healer sighed, "I suppose I spoke to soon." Tora turned to the man about to curse him to the Realms of Chaos for jinxing it, when she heard a new voice.

"Do not fear, my young one." The voice was strong, yet gentle, reassuring, yet frightening. The voice was of a goddess, Tora knew imeaditly. She could not say which one, but it was definetly a goddess.

"Are you here to give me my sight back?" She sat up eagerly, facing the direction she heard the voice coming from.

"Ah, if only I could, young one. You are marked for greatness, now your journey will be all the greater." The goddess's voice boomed out. "My young one, I cannot give you your sight back as it was. But you shall not be blind."

"What do you mean?" She asked but her question was not answered.

She felt a hand touch both of her eyes. The goddess spoke and Tora could feel the power in the words that raced into her. "Sight will be of Life and in Light, no longer contained to the eyes, but freed to the entire body." With those words, the goddess vanished.

And Tora knew she had for, from the moment the words had been spoken, she could sense and see (that was the closest word she had for it) everything alive in a mile in each direction.

She wasn't sure if she should be happy or mad at the goddess's gift. This would be good enough to fight with. But she couldn't see the walls.

**A/N: Does it seem good? Review! In case anyone couldn't tell, the first part of the prologue was a journal entry of Alan of Pirate's Swoop. The second part was an important part of life for Shang in training Toradine. It'll make more sense later, I promise. (I hope)**


	2. Chapter 2

March 15, 471 H.E.

The king of Tortall stared off into the distance in shock, as he had since he had heard the message from Carthak. He had never heard of anything like this happening before. But he should have been used to this. His rule was one of the strangest Tortall had ever seen. It made sense that something like this would happen just before he was going to let his son take the throne. Still, he was shocked.

Emperor Kaddar must be worried indeed, to ask this of him. Carthak normally never called in its allies. The nation had relied on its huge size; its conquered colonies were its allies.

And now? Kaddar requested Tortall's help in stopping what Kaddar thought would become civil war.

Jon had never heard the likes of it. Nations rarely called allies in when it was civil war. For which side would the ally take? Also, most rulers refused to appear weak, as if they could not hold their own country together.

And Kaddar had asked for help with a war that had not even started yet.

Jon did not know what to think. All he knew was that he would have to agree to Kaddar's request. The Emperor was married to his daughter after all. Not only could he not ignore the marriage alliance, whatever had caused Kaddar to act this way would be after Kalasin as well.

Jon groaned. Why couldn't his rule be as normal as his father's?

_March 16, 471 H.E._

_I have been a knight for about four years now and I haven't done one extraordinary thing. I've let many people down, I suppose. I've done well as a knight, great some would say. I've defended the weak, fought the bad, and protected my realm. I've done all that the Code asks of me, although I don't always agree with it. But it's still not good enough for the Lioness's son. _

_My siblings don't help at all. They've done extraordinary things. Thom, well he's one of the best mages the University has ever had. Ma's worried about him a lot. She doesn't want him going down the path of his namesake, she says. I don't think she has much to worry about. On the surface, they may be similar – both powerful mages, both always studying – but my brother has a very different personality, if the stories are accurate. Thom's not at all a recluse. He has his own set of study crazy friends. _

_As for Aly, I'm glad the details of her extraordinariness aren't known by most. She had to do something that I could never even attempt to top: she practically masterminded a revolution. She got what she wanted: to be a spy. She's spymaster in the Copper Isles now, so obviously it's a secret that she's the daughter of the Lioness. She doesn't have to live up to that expectation now. Lucky. But then, Aly never cared much about what everyone expected. And now, she has the expectation of being the Cunning One in the Trickster's prophecy. _

_Why does she have to beat me in everything? It's not fair. _

_At least she's not around to throw it in my face. Not that she'd do it on purpose. I haven't seen her in years, not since I went with the delegation. That was seven years ago. She's written, of course, about one letter every three months, though always in code. And she's sent a painting of her, her husband, and her children. I think her triplets must be six now. _

_I wonder if I'll ever meet the girl I want to spend my life with. It doesn't seem likely to me. I wouldn't find her at court, I'm sure. _

March 17, 471 H.E.

Tora had been in Corus for way to long. It was time was far past the time when she would normally leave a place, but she had stayed anyway for a reason she couldn't identify. She really wished she had left now.

She cursed. Loudly. Several people lifted up their heads to stare at her. She hated when they did that. They always stared. They'd see her eyes and think that she could see them, that she couldn't tell she was looking.

She could. Thanks to the gift she had received from that goddess nine years ago.

She saw everything in light, as long as it was alive. It had been strange at first, but by now, Tora was used to it. She saw behind her, left of her, right of her, in front of her, all at once. Walls didn't stop her sight – she couldn't even see walls. Or anything that wasn't alive.

That got annoying – always running into the things she couldn't see. But her other senses helped her out a bit.

Her lifesight (what she called it) was off putting to some. Most, actually. And many knew about her. It was no secret. She couldn't attempt to keep it secret. She was after all, the Shang Cobra.

After that night, the one where she had lost her sight and got her lifesight, she trained as hard as she could. So she could get her title and leave as soon as she could. People she had known for years at the Shang treated her like a stranger, or with pity, or as something to be feared.

So when she left, she was relieved. And disappointed. The rest of the world was just as bad. She drifted around aimlessly. She had been in Tortall for the past year. And she had been in Corus the past month.

Like the fool she was, she volunteered her services to the palace. Training grounds always wanted Shang warriors to teach them. Tora moaned to herself, she never should have done that, letting the palace know she was here.

And now, now she had a summons to the King. Tora hated when this happened. They thought she'd be the perfect pet Shang. They thought she couldn't fight as well. Or they didn't believe the tales about the Shang Cobra and they wanted to test her. It was always the same.

Tora groaned as she realized there was no way out of this. She couldn't make it out of the city before the guards were alerted and she didn't want trouble with Tortall. She'd already been kicked out of Galla.


	3. Chapter 3

March 18, 471 H.E.

King Jonathan glanced around the meeting room, making sure all he had invited were there. Satisfied that everyone was present, he stood up from his throne and began to speak.

"Most of you do not know why I called you here today." He made eye contact with Alan, Alanna's son, Daine the Wildmage, and a few others. "Some of you do." He looked at George. "What you need to know before I tell you anything else, is that everything is of the upmost secrecy. Do you understand?"

There were various nods and murmurs of agreement. "Good. This is the situation. Several days ago, I received a message from the Emperor of Carthak. He made a request that I send a small team to help him stop civil war from breaking out. He requested that the team be made of unassuming people, easily looked over. He didn't tell me everything. I suspect that he couldn't. He was obviously frightened though."

Many of the faces in the room showed shock, surprise. One of the few that didn't belonged to the Shang Cobra, Toradine.

"I asked you here for several different reasons. I have a few in mind for this team. I need suggestions for the rest."

"You are agreeing to the Emperor's request, your Majesty?" A man called out in shock, "Why would you ever do that?"

Before the King could reply, Alanna had stood, glaring at the man. "Because we have a marriage alliance with Carthak." The man looked frightened and Alanna sat down with a smile.

"_Thank you, _Alanna. I think you've said enough. Yes, that's why. So suggestions?"

"Who have you thought of?" Daine asked. "I would like to go to Carthak again, but I have the children to take care of, in case you were thinking of me."

"I thought of you and Numair, but you're right. You have children." Jon nodded. "So far, if they agree to the post, I would like Sir Alan of Pirate's Swoop and Toradine the Shang Cobra."

Shock showed on both faces, but most of the others in the room nodded as if the King had chosen well.

Lady Knight Keladry spoke, "I can't speak for Tobe, but I think he would be useful. He has horse magic, your Majesty."

Jon agreed. "I will speak to Tobeis later, then."

Numair cleared his throat. "Do you think Irnai would be helpful?"

"The seer?"

"She's the one."

"I suppose. But her teacher would have to go as well. Who is he?"

"Silas Garanger."

"The mage who found the map to ruins in the desert?"

"That's him." Numair nodded.

"Yes, I'll talk to him and the seer later." Jon rubbed his temples.

Several others gave their ideas, but Jon had stopped listening. As long as each of them agreed, this would be a fine team indeed. He just hoped they'd say yes.

_March 18, 471 H.E._

_I can't believe that the king wants me for his team to Carthak! I'd have thought for certain he'd send someone like Raoul or Lady Knight Keladry, or someone legendary like that. Especially for such an important mission. _

_But for some reason he chose me. He hasn't called me to formally ask me yet. I suppose he could still change his mind. He probably will. But if for some reason he doesn't, I know I'll have to say yes. _

_You just can't turn down the king, for one. But mostly, people will expect me to. This could be my chance to do something extraordinary enough for me to truly be worth being the Lioness's son. _

_I caught a glimpse of the other one to be asked – the Shang Cobra. I've heard of her – who hasn't? They say she can see everything about a man in one look, that she can get him to do anything in a second. Of course that's just the current tales, completely incorrect. I know for a fact that all she can do is see everything alive in all directions. This is still quite extraordinary considering that she's blind. _

_I wonder if she will agree to go on the mission. And if she does, will she be hard to work with?_

-----

Tora groaned again as her hands balled into fists. She was furious with herself for going to that meeting. She should have tried harder to find a way out of it.

If there was one thing she hated, it was to be told what she should do. Everyone expected something of her, whether it was to stop fighting, to fight for them, or to be a tame pet. Idiots, all of them!

Just because she was blind didn't mean she couldn't do what she wanted with her life.

Normally, she'd turn down an offer like this in a minute. Which was why she was so angry with herself now. Because as she thought about it, she was finding less and less reasons to not go.

It was for a good reason, Tora knew. And if she hadn't been royally asked she would have joined in a second. Anything that scared the Emperor of Carthak was no friend of hers. She'd like to get rid of it. It would be interesting she supposed. Even though she would have to work with a couple of mages and a knight. Knights always thought they knew everything, even though they were bested each time they fought with a Shang. And mages always wanted to examine her.

But she had been planning to go to Carthak next anyway. And what better way to see it than with royal permission to do whatever she needed to do.


	4. Chapter 4

March18, 471 H.E.

Irnai sat on the stable fence, watching Tobe groom the horses. The two were great friends, had been ever since Irnai had trained with Numair and Tobe had trained with Daine.

"We are going to be receiving big news soon, you and I." She informed him.

"Do you know what it might be?" Tobe looked up from the mare he was brushing.

"No specifics yet, but it has something to do with Carthak."

"Do you think Numair and Daine will be visiting there again?"

"No, I think we are."

Tobe snorted. "And why would we ever go to Carthak?"

"What's this about Carthak?" Silas Garanger strolled into the stable yard. Silas was Irani's teacher ever since Numair had found himself to busy with his children and his duty to the realm. He was Lord Thom's age and his friend, so he was always informed of the court going ons. His hair was also purple. (An experiment gone wrong that he had decided to keep)

"Irnai thinks me and her are getting news that has to do with me and her going there." Tobe rolled his eyes. He knew Irani was never wrong, but this was a bit far fetched.

"Am I included in these thoughts?" Silas wanted to know. He had the upmost confidence in Irnai's ability as a seer and he was the one person who always believed her.

Irnai stared at him unblinkingly, "Yes, I believe you are." She turned to stare past Tobe, seeing visions unfold before her eyes. "It's becoming clearer. The lion will join the cobra." Then she blinked as the vision faded.

"That's clearer?" Tobe shook his head.

Just then a page ran up to them out of breath. "Sirs, Lady…his majesty wants to see you in the Throne room."

Irnai just smirked at Tobe.

"Did I hear you right, Majesty?" Tobe asked in disbelief. "You want horse boy," he pointed to himself, "vision girl," he pointed to Irnai, "and purple hair over there" he gestured to Silas who looked offended, "to go chase down what ever scared the Emperor of Carthak?"

"In so many words, yes." The king nodded.

_Are you crazy? _Tobe barley stopped himself from voicing the thought, remembering just in time that the man in front of him was the _king_. Instead he asked, "Wouldn't a team of knights be more useful?"

"This must be kept quiet. I wouldn't be able to explain if so many of my knights decided to go to Carthak. You and your friends, however, will not be noticed."

Tobe looked faintly offended by this.

The king continued. "You have been selected for your unique skills. You are an accomplished wild mage, I've heard from Daine."

Tobe mumbled, "Only with horses."

The king looked at Irnai. "You know what is to be."

"Only sometimes." Irnai said clearly.

The king acted as if he had not hear her as he moved on to Silas. "You are an accomplished mage and will not be missed as much as Lord Thom."

Silas was outraged by this and he was only stopped from arguing with the king by Irnai, who quickly covered his mouth with her hand.

"And if it makes you feel better, Sir Alan of Pirate's Swoop will join you if he agrees, as will the Shang Cobra Toradine." The king smiled, "So do you accept?"

"They will." Irnai spoke before either of the men could. "So do I for that matter." Both Tobe and Silas glared at the seer. "Oh, and congratulations, your majesty, I see your youngest daughter has gotten engaged. Or will be, anyway. Did you know she was courting that Bazhir?" Irnai turned and left the room, and an almost gaping king, behind her. The two men were quick to follow her.

**A/N: Now I know that had no Alan or Tora in it but I figured you should get to know the other characters in this fanfic. Who did you like most? Least? Review!**


	5. AN I have a question for you!

**A/N: This is just an AN chapter, sorry. But I need to ask this: Does anyone want to beta this? I'd love to have someone to help me puzzle out the plotlines. The sooner I get one, the faster I can get to the good parts. **


End file.
